El amor de un ladron
by kina-asper
Summary: Dedicado a TIGRECATOON Feliz navidad tomalo como mi regalo
1. Chapter 1

EL AMOR DE UN LADRON.

-Esta amaneciendo lentamente, la luz ilumina por completo la base de los rescadores y el primero en despertar es Dale que no sabe que ese dia conoceria a la persona mas importante de toda su vida

Dale: Valla (Bosteso) Que temprano es, bueno es una bella mañana, a ver que hay para desayunar

La ardilla camino hasta la cosina y encontro ahi a Chip comiendo un sanwuich

Dale: Buenos dias Chip, ¿Hay chocolate para desayunar?

Chip: No cres que deverias comer algo parte de los dulces

Dale: Claro que no ¿Ahi a caso algo mejor que los chocolates?

Dale busco entre las cosas de la cosina buscando algo para comer

Chip: Si quieres comer algo te sugiero que lo hagas rapido, si nos llaman para una mision tenemos que estar preparados

Gady: Vamos, Chip, relajate un poco

Gady llego a la cosina acompañada de Monterey y Zipper

Monterrey: Oye, Dale ¿Encontraste queso?

Dale: Lo siento, no hay suerte

Monterey se vio desepcionado pero bueno cualquiera lo estuviera si no estuviera su bocadillo favorito

Chip: Gady solo digo que hay que estar preparados para todo, nunca se sabe cuando alguien toque la puerta gritando por un crimen

En ese momento un raton entro abriendo la puerta de golpe

Raton: ¡Por favor, ayundenme! ¡Me estan robando!

Chip: Lo vez (Dirigiendose a Gaby)

Monterey: Calma amigo ¿Que sucede?

Raton: Una pandilla se estan robando todo, tienen que ayudarme

Chip: Muy bien muchachos vamos

Fueron en el dirigible; El lugar que estan asaltando era la casa de ese raton, el es uno de los animales adinerados, asi que no era de extrañarse de un intento de robo

Al llegar hay vieron a un monton de ardillas y ratones sacando muebles, comida y de mas cosas; Los chicos aterrisaron rapidamente, al frente de todos esos ladrones y en cuanto dichos ladrones los vieron se quedaron mirandos

Chip: Creo que este no es su dia de suerte

Gaby: ¿Quienes son?

Charles: ¿Realmente les interesa saber quienes somos?

En ese momento aparecio una ardilla de larga cola, usando una chaqueta negra muy elegante, tenia una sonrrisa burlona

Chip: ¿Quien eres?

Secuas: El es nuestro jefe Charles, el mejor criminal del mundo

Chip: Asi pues nosotros somos los rescatadores y no dejaremos-

La verdad es que Charles no prestaba atencion a lo que decia Chip es que el y Dale, en cuanto se vieron a los ojos sintieron algo, no sabian que era pero yo les dire que no era nada mas y nada menos que amor "Amor a primera vista"

Dale y Charles se perdieron en su propio mundo. Nada mas existia excepto el ellos 2, estubieron en ese mundo por lo que paresio ser una eternidad hasta que la realidad les dio un golpe debuelta a la tierra

Chip: ¡Dale despierta! Tenemos que detenerlos

Dale: ¿que? No...¿que?

Secuas: Jefe tenemos que irnos

Charles: No ¿que?...si

Charles y sus secuases empesaron a escapar y los rescatadores a perseguirlos. Dale era el mas interesado en alcansarlo, obiamente no para encarselarlo solo para verlo otra ves.

Ellos los persiguieron un par de cuadras pero los perdieron cuando entraron a u edificio; En cuando las personas vieron a ese monton de roedores gritaron como locos y corrien de igual manera, entre el bullicio y el caos los rescatadores los perdieron de vista


	2. Chapter 2

-Esa tarde todos estaban devuelta en la base discutiendo sobre el fracaso de captura de villanos de esta mañana.

Chip: Muy bien, chicos tenemos un caso entre manos, tenemos que capturar a esta pandilla de ladrones antes de que causen mas problemas

Todos ponian atencion a lo que decia Chip, bueno, todos esepto Dale, el estaba en las nubes pensando en Charles, pensando en "lo increiblemente atractivo que era" en la propias palabras de Dale

Gaby: Dale ¿Estas hay?

Gaby se aserco al oido de Dale a ver si escuchaba sus pensamientos

-_Dale no se encuentra, por favor deje su mensaje despues del tono (PIIIIII)-_

Gaby: ¿Dele?

El pobre le dio fuerte, parece que nisiquiera se da cuanta de quienes le habla

Chip: Asi que, este es el plan, iremos a diferentes partes de la ciudad buscando a esa pandilla, ¿Entendieron todos?

Gaby: Si

Monterey: Claro

Zipper: (Acintiendo con la cabeza9

Dale:...

Gaby: Dale, ya despierta

Dale: Eh...¿que?

Gaby: ¿Escuchaste el plan de Chip?

Dale: EH...si, lo escuche de pieza a cabeza

Gaby: Eso no tiene mucho sentido

Dale: Bueno... vamonos

Y asi el plan de Chip inicio, todo el equipo se dividio en diferentes partes de la ciudad para buscar indicios de la pandilla de crimanel de Charles o de el proximo lugar en donde atacarian

Dale se esforsaba mucho con la busqueda pero no sabia que alguien lo buscaba a el

Dale: ¿Me pregunto en donde...podra estar?

Charles: ¿Me buscabas a mi?

Y ahi aparecio, la ardilla lider de la pandilla, parado justo de tras de el. Dale lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pretificado por la aparicion repentina cuando uno de los secuases de Charles le pego en la cabeza con un maso, el pobre fue noqueado por el golpe y se desmallo en los brasos de Charles

Despues de varias horas de inconcencia, Dale desperto sentedo en una elegante silla, en frente de una elegante mesa, con deliciosa comida en sima y en frente suyo estaba sentado una elegante ardilla

Charles: Al fin despiertas ¿Dale, cierto?

Dale: eh,,,,¿En donde estamos?

Charles: En un restaurante

Dale: Ah...y ¿Por que estoy atado a esta silla?

En efecto los secuases de Charles lo ataron a la silla sin el permiso de su jefe, lo hicieron por precauciones

Charles: ¡¿Por que demonios lo ataron?

Rata: Por si el queria escapar cuando desapertara

Charles: ¡Desatenlo, ya!

Les quitaron las cuardas lo mas rapido posible

Dale: Gracias y... ¿Por que estoy aqui?

Charles: Queria verte otra vez

Charles le sonrrio de una forma seductora que izo a Dale sonrrojarse

Secuas: Tienes mucha suerte, nuestro jefecito se intereso mucho en ti

Y el rubor se intencifico tanto que el pobre por poco y se desmalla

Charles: Dejenos solos

Secuases: si, señor

Todos los secuases se fueron dejando a Charles y a Dale totalmente solos

Charles: Muy bien Dale; cuentame de ti

Dale: Bueno, me llamo Dale me gusta el chocolate y los dulses y me gusta mucho dibertirme. Eso es mas o menos todo, ahora ablame de ti

La mirada de Dale era tierna, brillante y llena de curiosidad. El queria saber tanto de Charles como pudiera, nisiquiera le importaba el hecho de que estaba canando con un criminal.

Pasaron unas horas y los dos aprendieron mucho el uno del otro y eso que se terminaron la comida desdease demaciado tiempo y mientras mas se conosian mas se enamoraban

Los dos estaban ten felices juntos que no querian separarse pero si no lo hacian lo rescatadores se pondrian istericos, asi que no tenian mas remedio que irse pero antes...

Charles: ¿Quieres salir conmigo de nuevo mañana? Claro sin la necesidad de noquearte

Dale: Me encantaria

Dale regreso al arbol completamente feliz de a ver visto nuevamente a Charles y aun mas de que mañana lo volvaria a ver.


	3. Chapter 3

Dale se pasaba por todo el arbol, fanteceando y soñando como Monterey cuando huele queso. Sus compañeros ya habian notado la "ingravidad" de Dale y lo digo por que el chico practicamente esta flotando de la felicidad

Chip: ¿Que le pasa a Dale?

Gaby: Ni idea pero se le ve muy alegre

Monterey: Si pero a estado demaciado alegre aun para nuestro amigo

Gaby: Le debio de pasar algo muy bueno

Chip: Quisas Mmmmm Monty dame la cinta de medir

Monte rey: Claro

Gaby: ¿Para que la cinta?

Chip: Para medir como se eleva Dale; Si se eleva unos 60 centimetros seria por un chocolate pero si de 80 entonces podria ser algo como...amor

Los chicos se vieron curiosos de eso, entonces Chip se le acerco por detras y lo medio y eran 80 centimetros exactos

Chip: No puedo creerlo, son 80 centimetros, eso quiere decir...

Gaby y Monterey: Dale esta enamorado

Gaby: Eso es maravilloso

Chip: Si genial pero ¿De quien estara enamorado?

Se hizo la pregunta de un millon pero bueno, la verdad es que Dale nisiquiera se a detenido a pensar en lo que esta aciendo y dudo que valla acerlo

La cita seria en un lago que no estaba muy lejos, darian un paseo por la costa y claro por las aguas; Cuando los chicos volvieron a dividirse para buscar a la pandilla Dale uso eso para ir con Charles, se reunirian afuera del restaurante de la otra noche y al llegar ahi

Dale: Charles hola

Charles: Hola Dale me alegra que llegaras

Acompañados de los secuases de Charles se fueron al lago, primero caminaron por la playa mientras los hombres de Charles preparaban el almuerzo; Dale estaba algo nervioso pero feliz de estar junto a Cherles; Charles puso su mano en el hombro de Dale,e l se sonrrojo pero puso su mano en la cadera de Charles para devolverle el jesto

Dale: Dime Charles eh... ¿Por que roban tu y tus hombre?

Charles:Es lo mejor que sabemos aser

Dale: Pero robar a otras personas no esta bien ademas con una pandilla como la tuya podrian aser mas bien que mal

Charles: Dudo que sea asi de fasil Dale. Estos abitos son difisiles de cambiar

Dale: Nunca es demaciado tarde para empezar

Charles: Supongo...pero hablaremos mas tarde, ahora

Se detuvo y lo miro directemente a los ojos

Charles: Quisiera que me dejes aser esto

Acto seguido lo beso en los labios, dale se estremecio pero nunca en su vida abia sido mas feliz, paso sus brasos por el cuello de Charles para profundisar un poco el beso; Unos cuantos de los secuases de Charles estaban tomando fotos, ocultos en unos arbustos, sus rostros estaban rojos con la vicion y se esforsaban por no reir

Secuas: (Susurrando) Espera que los demas vean esto

Otro secuas: (Susurrando) Nuestro Jefecito se enamoro

Tercer secuas: (Susurrando) Sensacional pero vamos de regreso antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aqui

Durante el almuerzo Dale y Charles siguieron con la conversacion, Dale le contaba unas cuantas aventuras que el vivio con los rescatadores, Charles no le podia contar nada por que lo unico que tenia para contar era de los robos que el y sus hombres habian hecho, solo lo escuchaba con atencion

Dale: Y ¿Que dices? ¿Intentaras ser de los buenos?

Charles: Mmmm...solo con una condicion

Dale: ¿ Una condicion? ¿Cual?

Charles: Que TU seas unicamente para mi

Dale: Um Si, unica...mente tuyo

El rubor ya parecia ser un color natuiral en la cara de Dale; Oficialmente se icieron i¿una pareja, despues de esa noche los hombres de Charles empezaron a llamar a Dela "Señor D" pero la pregunta es como Dale piensa guardar una relacion asi de su equipo.


	4. Chapter 4

Las ultimas dos semanas Dale y Charles han tenido muchas citas pero a sido dificil inventar excusas para salir asi durante unas horas pero lo han hecho bien pero el problema radica en que cambiar de perfil de malo a bueno, no es facil y de golpe menos

Charles: Dale quiere que agamos el bien, por mi esta bien es decir hemos robado solo por que no vimos que uviera otra oportunidad de coseguir lo que queriamos

Secuas 1: Pero jefe ¿Que haremos ahora?

Secuas 2: ¿Como viviremos sin robar?

Charles: Es el problema, esta ciudad nos conoce bien como unos criminales, iniciar desde cero aqui es imposible

Secuas 1: ¿Entonces que haremos?

Charles:...Caballeros, nos mudamos

Todos lo secuases: ¡¿Que?

Mientras Charles les decia esto a sus secuases, Dale estaba en la base de los rescatadores, pensando en sus cosas con Charles mientras que los demas se preguntan ¿quien es la persona por la cual Dale a estado en las nubes todo este tiempo?

Monte rey: Quisas sea una chica fuera de la ciudad, tal vez de campo

Gaby: Oh talvez sea una chica de sociedad y la ve en secreto

Se acerca

Zipper: zip, zip, zip, zip, zip

Monte rey: Si, eso es mas convincente que lo que yo dije

Chip: Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Por no nos la presenta? O ¿Por que no la trae aqui para conoserla?

No podian enterarse de las respuestas a esas preguntas, ellos y menos Chip aceptarian que su amigo tendria una relacion con un ladron como Charles.

Entre tanta duda Gaby no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿por que nadie le habia preguntado a Dale? Y la respuesta resulato obia. Ella tendria que hacerlo

Gaby espero a que los demas rescatadores se fueran para poder hablar en confiansa con Dale

Gaby: Dale (chasqueando los dedos en su cara) ¡DALE!

Dale: ...eh...¿que? Gaby ¿que estas haciendo aqui?

Gaby: Bueno, queria preguntarte si te pasa algo

Dale: ¿Ah? Pues, estoy bien

Gaby: Seguro, has estado muy distraido ¿Has estando pensando en algo o...en alguien? (Tono insinuador)

Dale: 0/0 No, no, bueno...no pienso en nada

Gaby: En serio ¬¬. No te creo, ademas la sinta de medir no miente

Dale: Gaby no se de que estas ablando. No tengo a Char...nadie en mi mente

Gaby: ¿Charles? El ladron que perseguimos hace un par de semanas

Dale: ¡Nunca dige que Charles me gustara!

Gaby: Yo nunca dige que te gustara

Hera muy obio que Dale a estas alturas se habia puesto en ebidensia. Para su verguensa

Dale: No puedo creer que me halla delatado asi de facil

Gaby: No te preocupes por eso Dale pero dime, ¿por que Charles?

Dale: No lo se Gaby. Senti algo por el desde la primera ves que lo vi

Gaby: Te gustan los chicos malos

Dale: ¡Gaby! Charles no es malo, es mas trata de reformar a toda su pandilla

Gaby: Perdon, fue un mal chiste. En serio reformo a sus hombres

Dale: bueno lo intenta pero creo que lo esta haciendo bien

Gaby: Bueno me alegro que estes feliz pero ¿Como se lo diras a Chip y al resto?

Dale: No tengo ni la mas remota

Gaby: ¿Que haras ahora?

Dale: Ire a ver a Charles; Gaby no se lo digas a los demas

Gaby: Descuida, no se los dire antes que tu lo hagas

Dale partio para encontrarse con su enamorado, mientras Gaby inventaba una escusa para cubrirlo con los demas. Dale se encontraba pensatibo y nervioso (y con lo que le habia ocurrido ese dia quien no lo estaria) pero el dia aun no habia terminado cuando llego a la guarida de Charles.

Dale: Charles

Charles: Dale, que bueno que viniste tengo algo que desirte

Dale: ¿de que se trata?

Charles: Tome tu consejo y yo y mis hombres hemos desidido inisiar una nueva vida, una vida honesta

Dale: eso es grandioso Charles

Charles: me alegra que lo pienses Dale. Hay algo mas, yo y mis hombres nos iremos de esta ciudad. Aqui somos muy conosidos.

Dale: ¡¿QUE? ¡Te vas!

Charles: Si pero puedes venir conmigo si quieres

Dale: Yo...


	5. Chapter 5

En su cuarto, Dale estaba acostado en su cama, preguntandose que haria ahora, su querido Charles se iba ir y el tenia que decidir si ir con el o quedarse aqui.

Dale: (Suspiro) ¿que rayos hare ahora? No quiero dejar a Charles pero...tampoco quiero dejar a mis amigos

Y como si fuera poco habia un tiempo limite para que se decidiera, un dia, Charles tenia que darse preisa para irse ya que muchos lo buscaban incluyendo a los rescatadores, no habia mucho tiempo para decidirse y aun queda el asunto de decirle a su equipo de su pareja.

Se quedo en su abitacion durante horas mirando al basio y analisando sus sentimientos. La idea de abandonar a sus amigos le resultaba sumamente dolorosa, pero la idea de estar lejos de Charles era insoportable. Todo esto era demasiado para el, asi que fue con la unica persona con la que podia hablar.

Dale: (golpeando) ¿Gaby estas ahi?

Gaby: Ya voy (abriendo la puerta) Dale ¿que te pasa?

Dale: Gaby, nesesito tu ayuda

Gaby: Claro pasa

Los dos se sientan en la cama y Dale le cuenta a Gaby de su situacion

Dale: Gaby ¡no se que aser!

Gaby: Dale perdon por desir esto pero ¿nos dejarias por Charles?

Dale: Gaby se que te gusta Chip, si el quisiera irse ¿tu lo seguirias?

Gaby analiso sus sentimientos un momento y no tardo mucho su respuesta

Gaby: Dale si no te vas con Charles creo que siempre te arrepentiras

Dale: ¿Como crees que los demas lo tomen?

Gaby: Solo hay una forma de aberiguarlo

Dale: No puedo aserlo Gaby. No puedo desirselos

Gaby: ¿Entonses que haras?

Las horas pasaron llego la noche y esta se esfumo con la lus de oriente. Un nuevo dia habia llegado y Dale no se veia por ninguna parte

Chip: ¡DALE! Donde estas. Ziper hay noticias

Ziper: ZIP ZIP ZIP

Chip: Diablos, donde podra estar, Gaby ¿no has visto a Dale?

Gaby: Eh...no. No lo he visto.

Chip: ¡MONTE REY! ¿hay noticias desde el cielo?

Monte rey: No lo he visto por ningun lado

Chip: Dale ¿donde estaras?

Solo Gaby lo sabia pero para ese momento Dale iba en camino para encontrarse con Charles y con su vuelo que los llevaria lejos de la ciudad, mientras mas Dale se alejaba de sus viejos amigos sentia como si le inllectaran binagre en el corazon pero trataba de animarse pensando que cada paso adelante era un paso mas serca de Charles

Chip: Ya pasan de las 2:00 ¿donde estara Dale?

Chip empesaba a verse preocupado, casi angustiado. Gaby le resultaba muy doloroso ver asi a Chip y guardar silensio, no pudo evitar tratar de consolarlo

Gaby: Vamos Chip, estoy segura de que Dale se encuentra bien en donde sea que este

Chip: Pero no puedo entenderlo ¿por que desapareseria Dale sin desirle a nadie? Sin siquiera dejar una nota

Chip se veia cada ves mas preocupado y Gaby no podia soportar mucho mas, espesialmente porque no estaba deacuerdo con la desision que tomo Dale

Chip: He conosido a Dale desde que puedo recordar. Es casi como mi hermano y se que no se hiria sin desirmelo

Gaby: Chip, tengo...algo que mostrarte

Gaby llevo a Chip a una parte basia del arbol

Chip: ¿a donde me llevas?

Pero Gaby no respondio Chip empesaba a pensar que Gaby le iva a desir algo muy personal, tal vez confesarse. Finalmente entraron a una espesie de bodega llena de cosas y Gaby se aserco a un obgeto rectangular cubierto por una manta

Gaby: Le prometi a Dale que no te mostraria esto hasta esta tarde

Chip: ¡¿Que?

Gaby retiro la manta que cubria el obgeto y descubrio lo que paresia ser un celular. Rapidamente presiono unos botones y empeso a mostrarse un video de Dale.

Dale: Chip, para cuando estes viendo esto yo ya estare en lejos de la ciudad

Chip: ¿Dale?

Dale: Perdon por no tener el valor de desirte esto en persona pero, me enamore

Chip: ¡Que!

Dale: Me enamore de Charles el ladron que hemos estado persiguiendo las ultimas semanas. El se ira de la ciudad para empesar una nueva vida y he desidido ir con el

Chip: Pero Dale

Dale: Espero que pese a esto no me odies. Te extrañare mucho Chip a ti y a todos los demas. Adios a todos

Chip: Dale..Gaby ¿tu sabias de esto?

Gaby: lo descubri y prometi guardar el secreto. Por favor perdoname Chip

Chip no dijo nada, se esforsaba por contener las lagrimas. Su interior era tal remolino de sentimientos como pocos habian sentido, tan intensa que su resultado era totalmente inpredesible y de la nada Chip tomo la mano de Gaby y salio corriendo a la sima del arbol

Gaby: Chip...a...¿donde vamos?

Chip: POR DALE

El corazon de Chip era como un dinamo fuera de control. Corria tan rapido que paresia que sus piernas se iban a quemar. Sin tiempo para hablar y apenas para pensar el y Gaby se montaron en el dirigible y salieron bolando a toda velosidad

Gaby: Pero Chip, no tenemos idea de en cual aereopuerto puda estar Dale

Chip: Confia en mi

El buelo de Dale estaba por llegar. Dale tenia un gigantesco nudo en el estomago, Charles lo noto y tomo su mano para tratar de calmarlo. Dale sonrio lebemente con eso, cuando derepente escucho un grito que lo dejo totalmente paralisado

Chip: ¡DAAAAAAAALE!

Dale se bolteo rapidamente para encontrarse con Chip y Gaby detras de ellos, Chip se veia como si estubiera a punto de explotar y Gaby se veia temerosa atras de el

Dale: Ch... ch...chip

Charles: ¡NO TE ATREBAS A ASERLE NADA!

Charles cubrio a Dale con su cuerpo, pero Dale le toco su braso con su mano para que no estubiera entre el y Chip

Dale: Charles, no te preocupes.

Dale se lebanto de su asiento y se dirigio hacia Chip

Charles: pero Dale

Dale: No te preocupes

Dale se aserco lentamente hacia Chip que permanesia con esa expresion en su cara que infundia temor tanto en Chip como en Gaby, hasta que finalmente estubieron frente a frente

Dale: Chip...yo

Pero Chip no lo dejo terminar y le dio una bofetada que lo tumbo al suelo

Secual: ¡SEÑOR D!

Charles: ¡DALE!

Pero estando en el suelo Dale dio una señal con su mano disiendoles que no se asercaran

Nuevamente Chip nisiquiera lo dejo ponerse de pie ya que el lo sugeto de su Chaqueta y lo puso justo frente a el

Chip: ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HASERME ESTO DALE?

Dale: Lo lamento Chip no supe como desirtelo

Chip: y ibas a dejarnos asi nada mas

Dale: Es que sabia que si les desia sobre Charles..

Chip: ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!

Dale: ¿Eh?

Chip: No me importa que te hallas enamorado de un ladron. Gaby me conto como tu los hisiste cambiar

Dale: Chip

Chip: Pero despues de todo lo que hemos pasado ivas a dejarme a mi y a todos los demas y nunca volver.

Chip ya no podia contener las lagrimas, mientras sugetaba a Dale este pudo entender el grabe error que habia cometido al no haber confiado en su compañero y sobre todo al querer irse sin mas ni mas

Dale: Chip(empesando a llorar) Lo lamento

Chip bajo a Dale y lo comenso a brasar y Dale le regreso el abraso. Gaby que tambien estaba en lagrimas de solo ver esta esena que no pudo contenerse mas y se unio al abraso. Mientras que Charles veia desde lejos con lagrimas en sus ojos porque paresia que su gran amor acababa de cambiar de opinion. Ellos ubieran seguido asi todo el dia hasta que escucharon una vos.

Altavos: todos lo pasageros del vuelo 147 porfabor aborden por la puerta numero 3

Charles: Vamonos chicos, es nuestro vuelo

Secuas: Y ¿el señor D?

Charles: El no vendra. Vamonos

En ese momento Chip empeso a rompe el abraso entre el y Dale y le dijo

Chip: Creo que tienes un vuelo que tomar

Dale: Pero Chip, tu quieres que...

Chip: apresurate o lo perderas

La mas grande sonrisa de toda la vida de Dale se dibujo en su rostro mientras oia a Chip desir esas palabras y no pudo ebitar abrasarlo otra ves

Dale: GRASIAS CHIP

Dale se separo de Chip fue corriendo por sus maletas y se bolteo a ver a sus amigos una ultima ves

Dale: ADIOS CHIP, ADIOS GABY Y GRASIAS

Gaby: NO OLBIDES ESCRIBIR

Y con lagrimas de alegria en sus ojos Dale se epresuro a la puerta de abordage para encontrarse con su gran amor. Mientras que Chip y Gaby veian como se perdia entre la multitud.

Gaby: vamos a ver al avion despegar

Los dos salieron del aereopuerto para ver como el albatros de Dale iva a despegar y con un par de vinoculares trataban de ubicar el asiento de Dale

Chip: No lo veo

Gaby: ¡Lo encontre ahi esta! Es el 23 de la drecha

Chip enfoco sus vinoculares en ese asiento y vio como Dale Caia en los brasos de Charles, era una imagen tierna y para sorpresa de ambos Dale logro verlos y empeso a saludarlos y ellos empesaron a devolberle el saludo mientras el albatros despagaba y vieron como la gigantesca ave desaparesia lentamente en los cielos, hasta que finalmente quedo totalmente fuera de vista.

Chip: Bien, se fue

Gaby: Chip ¿como supiste que en este aereopuerto se encontraba Dale?

Chip: Honestamente, fue una corazonada

Gaby no lo podia creer y casi se cae de la sorpresa

Gaby: No puedo creerlo y ¿estas bien?

Chip: Si, lo estare. Sabes cuando me llevabas hasia la bodega por un segundo crei que...

Gaby: ¿que creiste?

Chip: Bueno que tu, digo que yo te...no importa, en otro momento hablaremos de eso, vamosnos, tenemos que contarle a Monte Rey y a Zipper de toda esta historia

Y mientras ellos se iban Gaby penso

Gaby: (Bueno Dale ya tubo su final feliz, creo que ahora es mi turno).


End file.
